BitBook
BitBook is the social networking site for Bitizens, based on the real life Facebook. Bitizens post comments on BitBook about their daily lives, usually about their work, their room mates, or activities they do in their spare time. Players now have the ability to post on BitBook. BitBook posts made by the player's Bitizen can be read by clicking on the BitBook button (shown on the right) in the game's'' Menu.'' A red circle will display the number of unread posts. As of version 3.0.0, players may post their own posts on BitBook. These posts can only be seen by friends who have added them. Bitizens may also like the post randomly. Below is a list of game created BitBook posts that may appear in the game. ''A Note About Editing...'' Please refrain from adding duplicate BitBook posts. If you want to add a post, use your Internet browser's search function to check if it hasn't been added here already. When adding a post, make sure it's under the appropriate header and that it's alphabetized for easier reading and organization. can be replaced with any floor name and can be replaced with any Bitizen's name. Around the Tower posting comments on BitBook.]] Lobby *Could we get a snack machine or something in the lobby? *I think I left my phone in the lobby, anyone down there hear it ringing? Elevator *Do not try riding the elevator while standing on your head. *Does anyone know the last time this elevator was inspected? *How do you get the elevator to go? Divine intervention? *I do have stairs in my house but I would rather take the elevator. *If we were thinking with portals then we wouldn't need these elevators. *Is it just me or are the elevators getting faster? *It took me 27 trips in the elevator to move all my stuff into Tiny Tower! *My commute to work is killing me! I wish we had more than one elevator. *OMG who controls these elevators? They should be fired! *Seriously, what is up with these elevators? *That elevator "ding" is going to drive me crazy eventually. *These elevators are almost like a carnival ride :) *These elevators really aren't built for more than one person. *They need to get some faster elevators in this place. *Whoops, I just dropped my pants down the elevator! Not a laundry chute... *Wow the new elevator is awesome. New Floors *Did it really take that long to get a ? *Did someone mention there was a new opening? *Everyone come visit me, we have a new ! *Everyone tells me I should go work at the new . *Going on a date to the new . Wish me luck! *Going to the new , will post my impressions. *Go to the new !!! They just opened it!!! *Has anyone in the building checked out the new ? *How many times have I said they should open a ? *I am going to own this in 10 years. Just watch! *I wonder if the new is hiring? *It seems like the is always busy. *Just ran into my friend from school at the new . *Just stopped by the new . *LOL, they just opened a , not even kidding. *Me and my friends are headed over to the new . *The new is going to be my favorite place ever. *These are popping up all over the place. *They finally opened up the new ! *They just built a in my building. *This new is going to change everything! *This new should help liven up the place a bit. *Ugh, a just opened here :( *Who the heck is going to go to that new ? *Weird, they built a in my building. *Wow, never seen a here before. *Yay, we got a ! Yayyyyyy :D Living in the Tower General *Aaaaaaaaahh! Help, I'm falling off Tiny Tower! Help! *Anyone in Tiny Tower notice a bit of a draft? *Does anyone else live in Tiny Tower? I am new to the building. *Everybody in this tower is so friendly! *Hard to believe someone built this tower pixel by pixel. *Hello, new to the building. Hope it's nice here! *I am going to make Tiny Tower great again! *I can't find anywhere to fit my Jacuzzi in this new place. *I never thought I would live in a tower this tall! *I remember when Tiny Tower was only a few floors tall! *I'm freezing! Can't they turn up the heat just a little? *I'm gonna visit every single floor today. Tiny Tower grand tour baby! WOOOO! *I've always wanted to live in Tiny Tower and now here I am! :D *Is Tiny Tower leed certified? *Loving my new digs at Tiny Tower! What a view! *Moved into a new place called Teeny Towers or something like that. *Renting at Tiny Tower until I have enough to move to Jumbo Tower. *So... is there actually any way to leave the building? *They need to install a Tiny Cell Tower in this place. Only 1 bar! *They need to get some faster elevators in this place *This new place is ok, I just don't remember things being so blocky. *This place is fantastic, I think I am going to really enjoy it here. *Tiny Tower has been voted best virtual building in Avatar Monthly magazine! *Tiny Tower is nice, but can anyone tell me where the bathrooms are? *Tiny Tower is nice, but it's no Fhloston Paradise. *Tiny Tower is not a good place to walk your dogs people? *Tiny Tower residents are the best. Seriously people, group hug time. *Tiny Tower? They could have thought of a better name. *What is the alligator policy in this building? *What is the tiger policy in this building? *Why did I move into a tall building when I am afraid of heights? *Why would anyone want to leave Tiny Tower? *Without Tiny Tower I would be so bored! *Wow, my new place in Tiny Tower is the bomb. *Wow, this new place is really a dump! *Wow, when they say Tiny Tower they aren't kidding. *Wow, who decorated this place? *Wow, you can see the whole tiny city from up here! *You stay classy, Tiny Tower. *You're all crazy! You didn't even welcome me! I'll find a new place, thank you very much. Apartments *At the new place, not sure it's up to code though. Where are the stairs? *Been here for a day and some stranger just walks through my apartment. *Can someone help me? I locked myself inside my apartment! *Found my new apartment. Hey look, free food! *Got to my new place, I need to move all my stuff. Any help? Please? *Guys, my new place is awesome! You have to come over! *Hey, whomever is in the floor above me - quiet down! I need my sleeps. *Hmm, I don't remember what floor I live on... *I can see the mountains from my apartment! Nice view. *I don't have a bed or a bathroom but at least I have somewhere to sit! *I don't think that having one wall completely missing is up to code. *I hope my neighbors are nice, I just moved into Tiny Tower. *I need a place with more windows. *Just got to my new place, it seems like a lot of cool people live here! *Just moved in, party at my place! Bring chips & dip. *Lets watch the game at my new place! Someone just needs to bring a TV. *My new apartment already had stuff in it! Is that normal? *My new apartment is nice, but the people here are sort of weird. *New place, hopefully I can find a new job too. *Ok, who covered my entire apartment in tin foil? Not funny guys. *Ok, who filled my entire apartment with packing peanuts? Very funny... *So far no roaches or rats in my new place. *Space is tight in my new place, might cancel the line dance party. *Why does my new apartment smell like cheese curls? Roommates * hasn't come out of the bedroom since the move in. Hope everything's ok! * just moved in and already ate all of my Jello. Not good. * just moved in and brought a huge stuffed bear. * just moved in, party at our place! Silly hats only. * my new roommate is really awesome. New friend! *Already got in a fight with the new roommate . :( *Another new roommate. seems like a cool cat though. *I can already tell that me and are going to be best buds. *I can't stand the new roomie 's hair! It makes me so mad! *I hope my neighbors are nice, I just moved into Tiny Tower. *I hope our new roommate is cool. *I hope that is ok with sleeping on the couch. I need 2 beds. *I think the new roommate is a frog. *I think the new roommate is a ninja. *I think the new roommate is a vampire. *I think the new roommate is a zombie. *Is it just me or is acting a little supicious? *Is that bagpipes coming from room? Please no! *My neighbor sings in the shower and they have zero talent. *My new roomie brought home food. Hello new best friend. *My new roomie is a complete slob, yuck! *My new roomie is so organized she sorted our cereal boxes. *My new roommate acts like a robot. *My new roommate cleans all the time, lucky me! *My new roommate is always using the phone :( *My new roommate is hilarious! LOL! *My new roommate keeps breaking my Star Wars figures. *My new roommate smells like cheese. Delicious! *My new roommate tells terrible jokes constantly. *My new roommate used to work in the circus! *My new roommate won't stop watching reality TV. *My new roommates don't like my feather boas, I can tell :( *My roommate snores with the power of 10 chainsaws. *My roommates are so mean to me and write that I look silly in my panda PJ's *New roomie has a lot of feather boas. Not going to ask. *New roomie has the appetitie of a sumo wrestler. *New roomie is decorating the apartment with crystal figurines. *New roomie is decorating the apartment with lawn gnomes. *New roomie is decorating the apartment with pictures of kittens. *New roomie needs to get a job, stat! *New roomie shares my apprectiation of fine cheese curls. *New roommate has excellent taste in roommates. *New roommate seems a bit off, but at least the rent gets paid. *Our new roommate asked if we had a trampoline...wow. *Our new roommate eats nothing but marshmallows! *Our new roommate has a cat that can do math. *Since my roommate moved in my pants have gone missing. *The new roomie has a huge TV! Woot! *The new roommate has 17 cats, or it smells like it. *The new roommate is afraid of the letter Q. *The new roommate is always using the phone :( *The new roommate keeps looking at me funny. *The new roommate really likes my bow ties. *The new roommate wants to grow corn in the closet! *The new roommate won't stop playing Pocket Frogs. *The only thing my new roommate owns is a rubber chicken. *This new roommate had better be nicer than the last guy. *We are gonna party all the time with living here now. *With our new roommate , we can finally play Mario Party Birthdays *Birthday bash at my place, silly hats only! *Birthday party at my house, no presents please! Just kidding! Bring them. *Can we do pony rides at my birthday party? *Did anyone know that it is my birthday today? *Everyone start singing happy birthday to me, starting...now! *For my birthday I am going to soak in the tub and read a book. *For my birthday I am going to stay home and play games. *Go me! It's my birthday! *Gonna have a birthday party for yours truly. *Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! *Having a pizza party for my birthday. *I hope I get some new games for my birthday. *I hope someone got me a new phone for my birthday! *I hope someone got me a new TV for my birthday! *I want an ice cream cake from Scoops for my birthday.. *I wonder if anyone knows it's my birthday... *I wonder if we can fit a bouncy castle in here for my birthday... *Ice cream and cake cake cake! Birthday time! *Is attending their own birthday party. *It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to. *It's my birthday people!!! Come on! *Picked up some chips and dip for my birthday bash tonight. *Somebody had better remember my birthday bash tonight. *Somebody had better remember my birthday today. *Someone pinned the tail on me at my birthday party. *We are going out to celebrate my birthday. Come join us! *Who wants to take me out for my b-day? Someplace nice! Christmas * just moved in, holiday party at our place! Silly hats only. *Come on down to the , we got great stocking stuffers. *Doing crazy holiday business at the ! *Everyone at the deserves a holiday bonus! *Everyone ready for the holidays? *Getting a head start on the new year by setting the clock forward. *Good thing I came into work, Santa is here at the ! *Got up to my new place, I need help to put up the tree. Any help? Please? *Happy holidays! *Happy holidays to all my coworkers at the ! *Hard day of work over at the , but holiday party is 2nite! *Holiday deals on everything at the , stop on by. *I can't find anywhere to fit my snowman in this new place. *I think the new roommate is Santa Claus. *I think there are some angry elves trapped in the ventilation. *Is that caroling coming from 's room? Please no! *It seems like the is always busy during the holidays. *Just fully stocked the , going to be a busy holiday season. *Lets make ginger bread houses, eat cookie dough, go ice skating, and maybe even hold hands! *Lets watch the ball drop at my new place! Someone just needs to bring a TV. *My new apartment is nice, but the elves are sort of wierd. *My new roommate acts like an elf. *My new roommate sings terrible carols constantly. *My parents had better get me a MyPhone this year... or a car! *New roomie has the appetite of a reindeer. *New to the building, if you hear someone singing carols it's not me. *Not much to do here, guess I will just work on my Santa costume. *Our new roommate asked if we had deer food... wow. *So much shopping to do... *Someone keeps putting coal in my stocking?! *Someone stole my snowman! It really tied the room together. :( *Space is tight in my new place, might cancel the New Years Party. *The elves are getting it done. *The new roomie has a huge tree! Woot! *The new roommate has 17 reindeer, or it smells like it. *The new roommate really likes my wreaths. *Tiny Tower is nice, but can anyone tell me where the chimney is? *We are the best workers has ever had! *Wearing holiday socks today, luckily nobody can tell. *Wearing my Santa outfit today, totally turning some heads. *Woo! I'm employee of the month! *Woot, just scored a seasonal job at the . Halloween *I just saw a ghost! Tiny Tower is haunted! *Oops! I made a boo-boo. Working Getting Hired *Actually looking forward to working at the . *Bah, new job at the blows. *Can't believe the hired me, LOL. *Don't think this job is going to work out well. *Dreading going to work at the today. :( *Everyone at the deserves a raise! *Everyone who works at the is super cool. *Found my missing sock and got a great job at the ! *Found work at the , I'm gonna fit in well here. *Gonna have to work at until I pay off those shady guys in fedoras. *Got a bad performance review at the :( *Got a job at the , super excited! *Got hired at the even with my "creative" resume. *Got hired at the . Yay? *Hard day of work over at the , who's up for a drink? *Hmm, not sure I'm a great fit fot the ... *I am so unqualified to be working at the . *I got a fortune cookie a week ago that said soon you will find yourself in a . Weird. *I am the perfect fit for this new opening at the . *I can't wait to start at my new job at the ! *I don't think I really fit in at the . *I get to work at the ! I must be dreaming! *I have always wanted to work at the and now I am! *I have never seen the this busy. *I hope I don't have to work at the too long. :( *I never thought I would end up working at a . *Just got a job at the , I'm so excited!!! *Landed a gig at the , it's the perfect fit for me. *My new boss at the actually seems pretty cool. *Need a job bad so I will have to work at the . *Oh boy, I don't know how long I am gonna last at the . *Really digging my new job at the . Swing by! *Super happy to be working at the ! :D *That's right, I work at the :) Jealous? *The is the coolest job on the planet. *The new boss at the actually seems pretty cool. *The only job I could find was at the crummy . *They don't pay me enough to work at the . *Things seem to sell themselves here at the . *This new job is going to be perfect for me! I hope they don't do a background check. *Ugh, I can't believe I have to work at the all day. *We are the best workers the has ever had! *We've been working really hard at the . *Woohoo! I'm employee of the week! *Woot, just scored my dream job at the . *Work today at the . Noooo! *Working at the is my passion. That and LOL cats. *Working at the is pretty much the perfect job. *Working at the now. Not thrilled. *Working at the now. This is the best job ever! *Working hard and playing hard at the . *Worst job evar! Busy/Stocked Floor *Better come quick if you want anything from the . *Come and get it! Everything available at the . *Come into and I will hook you up. *Come on down to the , we got what you want. *Come to the , we have way too much stuff. *Doing crazy business at the ! *Doing great business at the , should get a raise! *Finished stocking ... can I have a break now? *Fully stocked the , now I can kick back! *Getting mobbed at the . *Good thing I came into work, the is slammed today. *Great deals on everything at the , stop on by. *Hard day of work over at the , who's up for a drink? *High-fives to all my coworkers at the ! *Holy smokes, the is packed right now. *I have never seen the this busy. *Impressive profits from the . *It seems like the is always busy. *Just finished stocking the , should be set for a while. *Just fully stocked the , going to be a busy day. *Just got a bonus for fully stocking the . *LOL, there is literally a line out the door of the . *Looong day of work at the . Got a lot done though! *Now would be a good time to stop by the ! *Overstocked at the , everything must go!!! *The employees are getting it done. *The is a well oiled machine. *The is fully locked and loaded! *The is gonna rock around the clock tonight. *The is hot! *The is open for business, fully stocked! *Things are going swimmingly at the . *Things seem to sell themselves here at the . *Thx to every1 for helping me stock the ! *We got tons of stuff done at the today. *We have anything you could want at the . *We have a pretty big selection of stuff at the . *We have been working really hard at the . *We have so much stuff to sell at the ... *We just got tons of stock in at the . *Wow, business is booming at the . Closed Floor * is closed again!!! * is still closed. Does that mean I can go home? *Came to work at the but nobody is here! *Closing the , the boss aint gonna like this! *Closing up the , hope I don't lose my job! *Do I still get paid if the is closed? *Don't come to the , we are closed. *Got off work from the , they had to close early. *Gotta close up for a bit at . Be back open soon! *I hope I still get paid even though the isn't open. *I remember when we used to sell stuff at the . *I work at the but it's not open today. *Lights out! No more left at the . *Lights out at . *Out of stock at the , shutting off the lights. :( *Really slow at the . Playing Pocket Frogs, LOL. *Sorry for the being closed, hope to be open soon! *Still waiting for the to open. *Uh, who turned out the lights at ? Kinda hard to work with no lights guys. LOL *Waiting for a shipment at the , will have to close up! *Waiting to open the . Any time now guys! *When is the going to open! I need to work! *Whoops, somebody goofed. We have to close the . *Would love to sell you stuff at the but we're out! *Yay, no work today! They had to close the ! :D Random * When I go to someone's house & they tell me to make myself at home, the first thing I do sthrow them out because I don't like visitors * :P *>_< *A day without sunshine is like, well, night. *A farmer counted 196 cows in his field, but when he rounded them up he had 200. *A man walks into a zoo. The only animal in the zoo is a dog. It's a shih tzu... *A storm's brewing, I can feel it in my pixels. *Ack, I'm gonna be late for my spin class. *All games should be free!!! Greedy devs. *All I want is everything. Is that a problem? *All it takes to fly is to hurl yourself at the ground...and miss. *Am I pretty? *And now for something completely different. *Anybody have a cup of sugar I can borrow? *Anybody up for a roof party? *Anybody up for a rooftop barbecue? *Anybody want a peanut? *Anyone here interested in putting together a poetry slam? *Anyone here on BitBook? *Anyone want to catch a movie tonight? *Anyone want to form a band? I can play the accordian! *Are mustaches really in style? I think they are gross. *Been looking for like 20 mins, I can't find a way out of the building! *Beware of falling coins! *BitBook I <3 U *BitBook is my alter eagle. *Bunch of sirens last night, heard that someone went into cadillac arrest. *Buying 1 set of bagpipes, willing to spend around 200 coins. *Can I order a pizza Gangnam Style? *Can't stop posting on BitBook. I just ate a ham sandwich! *Clones are people two. *Derp. *Did anyone else see two little twin girls standing in the hallway? Creepy. *Did anyone knows where is our parents? *Did anyone watch the game last night? Wow! *Do you have stairs in your house? *Do you think there are sharks in here? I'm afraid of sharks. *Does anyone else play Disco Zoo? *Does anyone feel like helping me put together some furniture? *Does anyone have a B-Day coming up? I have way too much ice cream. *Does anyone have some enchilada sauce I can borrow? *Does anyone know the pet policy here? I have 2 Persian tigers. *Does everyone have such tiny feet? Maybe it's just me... *Does it disturb anyone else that "The Los Angeles Angels" baseball team translates directly to "The The Angels Angels"? *Domo origato Mr. Roboto. *Don't hate the player, hate the game. *Don't panic! *Drip, drip, drip. Someone needs to fix my faucet! *Ever notice that nobody sits down? There are even chairs all over! *Everybody is having fun without me :( *Experiment: Everyone jump up in the air in exactly 5 minutes. *Feeling a little stiff today. *Found a giant superball online, tempted to get one and drop it off the roof. *Going to go camping up on the roof this weekend. *Good news! I saw a dog today! *Good news! I saw a rabbit today! *Good thing it never snows here. *Got ice cream on the couch. Just flipped the cushion over. *Got some tickets to a whale rodeo. *Gotta bring home that bacon. Bacon is delicious! *Gravity is a habit that is hard to shake off. *Hard work pays off in the future. Laziness pays off now. *Haters gonna hate. *Have you ever wondered if we all exist inside a computer simulation? *Have you heard of this new "bitter" thing? It's like BitBook but you are limited to 100 charac *Hello? Is this thing on? *Help, all the ants in my ant farm escaped! *Hey! No bikes in the hall! *Hmm, smells like asbestos! *Honk if you love peace and quiet! *How about that local sports team? *How about the weather? *How does this thing work? Testing 1-2-3. Hello World. *How many bits would a Bitizen byte if a Bitizen could byte bits? *How many Bitizens does it take to change a lightbulb? Because the light in my room burnt out, I would really like it fixed. *How to become a greatest walrus? *I am in my own little world but it's okay they know me here. *I believe that we were all born out of a little app icon. I know, sounds nuts. *I can't even tell what this thing in the fridge used to be. *I can't find a decent hair jelly in this place. *I can't find a good place to display my stamp collection. *I challenge my neighbors to a duel. Water pistols at dawn! *I deserve a treat, going out to dinner tonight! *I did not just spit off the roof. Did not. I promise. *I don't know how to put this but I'm kind of a big deal. *I don't think. Therefore I am not. *I feel like dancing! *I feel like I am diagonally parked in a parallel universe. *I feel like someone is watching over us. *I, for one, like roman numerals. *I got this awesome game on my phone, it's called "snake". *I had a dream that I was in a giant spherical space station built to destroy planets. I really need to lay off the sauce! *I heard they banned gambling at the zoo... Too many cheetahs! *I hope my neighbors can't hear me singing in the shower. *I hope nobody sees me taking my golf clubs up to the roof. Shhh! *I intend to live forever. So far so good. *I just got a new phone! Now to put my Pocket Frogs on it. *I just like to smile, smiling's my favorite! *I just LOL'ed so hard I almost roffled my waffles. *I just ran into a Bitizen that looked just like me! Maybe we are twins! *I just saw someone flying a kite out their window! *I keep having nightmares about a giant finger smooshing me. :( *I know I'm paranoid, but am I paranoid enough? *I like candy, bubblegum and taffy. *I like to imagine a soundtrack playing to everything I am doing. *I like to rollerblade around the tower, it's much faster. *I live life by some simple rules: walk around, yawn, and blink. *I love lamp. *I love smiling, smiling's my favorite! *I must be ill - I thought I saw a sausage fly past my window, but it was actually a seabird. I think I've taken a tern for the wurst. *I need a date for this weekend! Anyone out there interested? *I need a Maroon Tingo Anura, please help! *I need a new hair style to mix things up. *I need a plumber to fix my sink and save a princess. *I need some new designer threads. *I need someone to play hacky sack with. Any takers? *I need to exercise more and keep my bits nimble! *I need to learn to accessorize. *I notice that a lot of people wear the same clothes every day. *I really need some new shoes. *I think I am coming down with a virus... *I think I need a software update, I keep bugging out LOL. *I think I saw Bigfoot on the next floor down! *I think I saw Justin Beiber! Does he live here? *I think I'm just going to lie on the couch all day. *I think I'm turning Japanese... I really think so! *I think someone in the tower has a crush on me...no hints though! *I think there are some Angry Birds trapped in the ventilation. *I think, therefore I blink. *I used to have an open mind but my brains kept falling out. *I used up all my sicks days, so I'm calling in dead. *I wanna polka! *I want to be an astronaut and go to the moon! Till then I play Moon Drop. *I want to believe! *I want to book a trip to Fiji! *I wish I had some new clothes :( *I wish someone would give me some new clothes! *I would die without BitBook. *I would kill for a hamburger right now. *If at first you don't succeed, call it version 1.0. *If I'm not back in five minutes...wait longer! *If it weren't for my horse, I wouldn't have spent that year in college. *If the big bang really happened, why are there no pictures of it? *If you are going to walk on thin ice you might as well dance. *If you see gum on the floor, leave it there. It isn't free candy. *I'm a cotton-headed ninny-muggins. *I'm confused...wait...maybe I'm not. *I'm freezing! Can't we turn up the heat just a little? *I'm getting too old for this. *I'm having a terrible day. I don't want to talk about it. *I'm in a glass case of emotion! *I'm living out in Tiny Tower, I drive a sports car just to prove, I'm a real big baller cause I made a million dollars and I spend it on bux and shoes. *I'm putting my life back together, bit by bit. *I'm not a complete idiot, some parts are missing. *I'm not anti-social...I'm just not user friendly. *I'm offering bagpipe, tuba and drum lessons. Only 10 coins per session! *I'm selling Tiny Tower TShirts if anyone want any. Small and XXL only. *I'm so great I'm jealous of myself. *I'm thinking about changing my outfit. What do you think? *Is anyone else constantly hearing background music? *Is 51 a lucky number? *It's turtles all the way down! *Just disassembled every piece of furniture in my apartment. *Just finished putting away stuff. Anyone seen my 26 foot python? *Just moved in, finally somewhere quiet to practice my bagpipes. *Just passed someone on their way to the roof with a parachute. *Just saw a ghost! *Just saw a ghost! Tiny Tower is haunted by the spirits of evicted Bitizens! *Kurt Cobain is that guy from Glee, right? *Let it go! Let it go! Cant hold it back anymore! *Let's turn on the juice and see what shakes loose. *Let's go hot water, I need to take a shower. *Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.... *LOL *Looking for an accordian player for our band. Mustache preferred. *Lost my contact. Everyone look for a clear pixel on the floor. *Lost my pet frog Wally. He is green and small. 100 coin reward if found! *Lost my pet rabbit Wally. He is white and small. 100 coin reward if found! *MMMMM!!! I just burned my tongue! *My dog is going nuts with these fireworks every day. *My dream is to be a lumberjack some day. *My friend Eli is coming over later to help me install a french drain. Sacre bleu! *My friend was just crushed by a bunch of books!!! I guess he only has his shelf to blame. *My momma don't like you, and she likes everyone. *My name's . And I care what you think. *My neighbor is one bit short of a byte, if you know what I mean. *My neighbor sings in the shower and they have zero talent. *My neighbor won't stop blasting chiptunes all night long. Argh! *My posts keep disappearing. Stop censoring me NimbleBit! *My printer won't print .gifs properly? *Never, ever make absolute, unconditional statements. *New here, is there a book club? *New Pocket Planes video: bit.bk/uwaxk *Nice weather we've been having. It's always blue skies! *Nobody notices what I do, until I don't do it. *Not much to do here, guess I will just pace back and forth for a bit. *No one likes my feather boas I can tell *O_O *Out of my mind, back in five minutes. *Out walking my pet fish. *Parachute for sale. Only used once, never opened, small stain. *Pass this massage on to 3 more people or u will have bad luk! *People can be so two dimensional sometimes. *People wearing sunglasses indoors: not as cool as you think. *Poker game at my place Saturday. Bring snacks. *Poker game Friday night at my place. Bring snacks! *Putting my life together, bit by bit. *Q_Q *Rock n Roll baby! WOOOO! *Scientists have discovered sub-pixels! Mind-boggling! *Selling 1 argyle sock, slightly used. Serious inquiries only please. *Selling 1 brown sofa, slightly used. 150 coins, OBO. *Selling 1 refrigerator, like new. Food not included. 300 coins. *Selling 16 feather boas, assorted colors. Serious offers only! *Some people repeat themselves too often. *Somebody's boring me... I think it's me. *Somebody help me, I'm being spontaneous! *Someone is tapping out morse code on my water pipes. *Someone keeps following me, or maybe they just live here. *Someone keeps slipping rude drawings under my door?! *Someone stole my rug! It really tied the room together. :( *Something bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman. *Sometimes I feel like all I do is pace back and forth all day. *Sometimes I get the feeling that we are being watched. *Sometimes I just feel so tiny, ya know? *Sometimes I feel like a nut, sometimes I don't. *Sometimes I just feel trapped in this tiny tower. *Sometimes I wish I had more resolution. *Sometimes I wonder about the other Bitizens that live here... *Sometimes it feels like my life is in someone else's hands. *Sorry I'm late, I'll leave early to make up for it. *Stop yawning people! Get some more sleep, geeze. *Storms a'brewin, I can feel it in my pixels. *Superman got nothin on me! *Surprise race! First one to the roof wins! *TGIF! I think.. Actually I have no clue what day it is. *Today the crumbs, tomorrow the loaf. *The commute to work is killing me :( *The future isn't what it used to be... *The only job where you start at the top is digging a hole. *The owls are not what they seem. *The rent is too darn high! *The truth is out there? Does anyone know the URL? *There are only 10 types of people in this world... *There are so many...interesting people living here. *There are two kinds of people: those who finish what they start and... *They say the universe is at least 150 gigapixels wide... *Think I'm just going to chillax by the pool today. *Think they would let us start a veggie garden on the roof? *Trapped in a phone, please send help! *Trying to get a Caribbean steel drum band set up. Anybody play? *Trying to get a Tiny Tower indoor wiffle ball league started. *Two fish are in a tank, one turns to the other and says, "How do you drive this thing?" *We are trapped in here I tell you!!! Trapped! *We can't stop here. This is bat country. *Wearing mis-matched socks today, luckily nobody can tell. *Wearing my best oufit today, totally turning some heads. *Welp, time to get ready for work. Ugh!! *What do we want? Lunch! When do we want it? Around noon-ish preferably! *What do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef. *What is the alligator policy in this building? *What is the llama policy in this building? *What is the tiger policy in this building? *What is the trampoline policy in this building? *What in the world is a "dongle"? *What's green and has wheels? Grass, I lied about the wheels... *What's with all the guys with beards? *When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane. *When the moon hits your eye that is 1 pixel wide, it's amore! *Where the heck am I supposed to park my car? *Where there are no swamps there are no frogs. *Who messed with the heat? It's like a sauna in here. *Why is everything so blocky? Not very child safe. *Why was the scarecrow promoted? He was outstanding in his field. *Work fascinates me, I can look at it for hours! *Wow! Just saw someone that had to be at least 20 pixels tall! *Yo! *You can't have everything...Where would you put it? *You know nothing Jon Snow. Gallery Here's a few examples of some BitBook posts. IMG_2092.PNG IMG_2093.PNG IMG_2094.PNG IMG_2095.PNG IMG_3234.PNG CheeseCurls.jpg|The weirdest comment C73C4744-94E0-48AC-BDEC-74C37EA25670.png Category:Bitizens Category:Lists Category:Gameplay